mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Afinidad
38% 4,7% 4,7% 47,6%|title2 = Buscar en Scryfall "Afinidad"|texto_recordatorio: = Afinidad por texto (Este hechizo te cuesta lanzarlo menos por cada texto que controles.)|escala_de_tormenta: = 61}}Afinidad (en Inglés, Affinity) es una habilidad de palabra clave que reduce el coste de maná de un hechizo en base al número de permanentes de un cierto tipo que controle ese jugador. Esta habilidad fue introducida en el bloque de Mirrodin y usada de nuevo en La Guerra de la Chispa. Descripción La habilidad siempre aparece escrita como "Afinidad por algo". La variante más común es "Afinidad por artefactos" (véase el Diente de Chiss-Goria). Sin embargo, en la expansión de Darksteel se introdujo un ciclo de gólems, cada uno con afinidad por un tipo de tierra básica.23 * Gólem navaja (Afinidad por llanuras) * Gólem del espiral (Afinidad por islas) * Gólem del Dros (Afinidad por pantanos) * Gólem de Óxida (Afinidad por montañas) * Gólem de la Maraña (Afinidad por bosques) Zumbido del Rádix funciona como un encantamiento "anti afinidad", incrementando en el coste de los hechizos de artefacto por cada artefacto que se controle. El Gólem de micosintético da Afinidad por artefactos a todos los hechizos de artefacto que lance su controlador, además de la Afinidad por artefactos que ya pudieran tener ellos mismos. Todas las cartas originales legales en torneo con la habilidad de Afinidad se imprimieron en el bloque de Mirrodin, y contribuyeron fuertemente a producir el segundo Invierno de combo. Ésta mecánica fue considerada para la vuelta a Mirrodin en el bloque de Cicatrices de Mirrodin, pero se desestimó al haber sido tan destructiva para el metajuego en su primera aparición.4 La Serpiente devoraingenios de Kaladesh tiene esencialmente la habilidad de Afinidad por artefactos, aún sin usar la palabra clave. Afinidad apareció en una única carta de La Guerra de la Chispa, Tezzeret, amo del Puente.5 Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 702.40. Afinidad ** 702.40a Afinidad es una habilidad estática que funciona mientras el hechizo con afinidad está en la pila. “Afinidad por texto” significa “Este hechizo te cuesta lanzarlo {1} menos por cada texto que controles”. ** 702.40b Si un hechizo tiene varias copias de afinidad, cada una se aplica por separado. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Afinidad : Es una habilidad de palabra clave que reduce cuánto maná necesitas usar para lanzar un hechizo. Ver la regla 702.40, “Afinidad”. Resoluciones * La habilidad de afinidad sólo reduce la cantidad de maná genérico que pagas. No puede reducir cuánto maná no genérico pagas. * Afinidad no puede reducir el coste para lanzar un hechizo a menos de . * Afinidad no cambia el coste de maná o el coste de maná convertido de un hechizo. Simplemente cambia cuánto maná tienes que pagar para lanzar el hechizo. * La reducción de coste se aplica antes de que tengas que pagar ningún coste del hechizo. Si sacrificas un artefacto mientras mientras estás pagando el coste del hechizo con Afinidad por artefactos, ese artefacto sigue contando para la reducción del coste. Ejemplo Cartas destacables con Afinidad Usadas en mazos de afinidad: * Ranácaro * Coaccionador myr * Idea expandida Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (13 octubre 2013.) "So I know you tried to bring it back in...", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (19 enero 2004.) “To Affinity And Beyond”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (30 julio 2004.) “The Power Behind Affinity”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater, Drive to Work #263 "2010" # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (31 marzo 2019.) "AFFINITY FOR ARTIFACTS IN STANDARD?!", Blogatog, Tumblr. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Palabras clave/estáticas Categoría:Palabras clave Categoría:Glosario